


Looking On In The End

by Walsingham



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walsingham/pseuds/Walsingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruth has died. Harry's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking On In The End

   She was lying in the last patch of sunlight, her skin deceptively warm, with Fidget curled up on her stomach. Blood pooled around her head, her eyes open and glassy.

   Harry was kneeling beside Ruth's still form, his head in his hands. He didn't dare touch her, scared she wouldn't wake up. He knew it wasn't going to happen anyway, but he needed that little bit of hope.

   He felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see Malcolm smiling sadly at him.

   "Come away, Harry," Malcolm said, not unkindly. Harry shook his head.

   "I can't leave her, Malcolm. What if she's just sleeping? I'd want to be here when she woke up," Harry replied, his voice shaking.

   "I'm sorry, my friend, but she's not asleep. She's not going to wake up," Malcolm said. Harry didn't reply, but allowed himself to be helped up and pulled gently away from the scene.

   The scene of crime officers quickly surrounded Ruth. Through the gaps in their bodies, Harry watched as a white sheet was placed over her body. He turned away and closed his eyes, trying to preserve the memory of Ruth when she was alive.

   His Ruth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos + concrit always welcome!  
> x


End file.
